


haute couture

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: It's annoying honestly, bothering someone that doesn't even know they're being bothered.
Relationships: Clementine Kesh & Ver'Million Blue
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	haute couture

**Author's Note:**

> a tentative series about millie bothering clem about clothes that i want to do more off because they're both Gold

Clementine sits on her bed. 

Even looking at her makes Millie uncomfortable. It's the posture, the way too tense-ness of her entire vibe. How can someone who's such a massive fuck up be so- what's the word. Stressed? Concerned? Strictly orientated? It's your bed, and your room, so why not lay down? Does Millie really make her that uncomfortable- no. She's always like this. Shoulders way too straight, head held at the perfect most condescending angle. 

“Do you like this one?” 

“What-” The dress. Right, the dress she's in. “It's fine. Not really wowing me, though.” 

“It's not supposed to. You're a prisoner.” 

“A prisoner at a party. You need to learn to appreciate what you have.” And Clem probably mumbles or warbles something about how she already appreciates everything her Stel gives her or whatever. The blue dress is out because it clashes with her hair. 

Maybe some other party. 

Some other time she'll get to drink fresh squeezed juice in her jailer's mansion. 

The red dress is maybe too much of a statement piece for a funeral. The sea green is really close, because jewel tones are good for skin but it's tight and sits awkwardly at her broad shoulders. It puckers, a travesty for the modern age. 

“A suit instead maybe?” 

“Hm?” 

“No one said it had to be a dress.” 

“Are you not wearing a dress?” 

“No.” Clem clears her throat. Drinks more of the juice that she's been holding in a death grip. Millie, partially wants to tell her to relax, cut loose, but it's also kind of funny. “I'm not wearing a dress.” She sets it on the nightstand and walks over to her closet. “Here.” 

Clementine pulls open a cabinet Millie hadn't gotten too yet, and there it hangs, a pristine white suit. 

“It's very you.” She says and means it as an insult. 

“Thank you, I guess.” Clem says in a way that suggests she didn't pick up on the fact that it was meant to be an insult. It's annoying honestly, bothering someone that doesn't even know they're being bothered. “You'd look good in white.” 

“Nah.” Millie says because she wouldn't. Clem looks down at her feet, embarrassed or irritated, she couldn't tell. Maybe both. “I look good in black.” 

“Sure.” She says. “I have-” She brushes past her, cramped enough of a space that they actually touch. “I have that.” 

Millie takes the opportunity to sit on Clem's bed, and by sit she means falling back on to dramatically. Clementine walks into another walk in closet- a different one- because that's the type of person Clementine Kesh is, a person with multiple walk in closets. 

Her canopy- of course she has a canopy- is plain, white and dull velvet that looks like it's been recently vacuumed and who ever did it left tracks they didn't bother to brush over. 

“Your bed's nice.” She calls after her. “No wonder you're always sleeping in.” 

“How would you even know that?” Clementine sticks her head out for a second, fabric rustling along with her. 

“I took an educated guess.” There's a moment of silence and more fabric rustling, and then Clementine sticks shuffles out again, swamped by black fabric. 

“Why are you in my bed?” 

“Where else am I supposed to be.” She rises quickly and pulls it out of Clem's hands, twisting it around. “Oh yeah, this will work. This is perfect.” 

“Happy to help.” 

She's the only reason Millie needed a Look in the first place, but whatever. She's going to look great in this. 

Even better, it turns out, when she's sees the absolute misery Leap has been stuffed into. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
